


Getting to know her family

by AniZH



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniZH/pseuds/AniZH
Summary: Jade’s inviting Beck along to the wedding of a relative. Through it, he gets to know her so much better.





	Getting to know her family

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome in this quite long one shot!  
> It started out as something I wrote just for me, but recently I decided to share it and made a whole little story about it.  
> Please, enjoy!

Jade’s supposed to go to the wedding reception of her father’s cousin. It will be a big event and Jade hates those. Not to mention that she, as far as Beck gathers, hates weddings in general because they mostly seem fake to her. Everyone’s always so happy and Jade thinks most of it isn’t true anyway. Maybe with bride and groom but not with many of the others.  
Beck has asked her why she goes at all then but apparently her mother wants her to go as it’s her family after all and her father also wants her to go and she fought with both of them and has decided that she would go after all.  
“They will bug me forever about this otherwise,” Jade has said with an eyeroll. “Also, my mother has promised to pick me up if I really can’t stand it the whole time through.”  
Beck knows that family’s important to Jade, at least her parents and grandparents, and that that’s probably the reason she wants to go after all (and which is why her mother has insisted because her mother does know her very well). He doesn’t really understand why this family’s important to her though. He has met her father whom he doesn’t like at all. Her stepmother is nice enough but Jade hates her. He can’t imagine her father’s relatives any better than him. Somehow, he must have turned out like he did after all.  
She talks about it extremely annoyed and it’s after she has ranted about the stupid dress she won’t wear another time, two weeks before the wedding, that she asks: “What will you do that Saturday?”  
Beck hasn’t thought about that yet. He has gotten used to spending his weekends with Jade actually over the last few months, since they’ve gotten together.  
“Nothing,” he answers with a shrug, then he smiles: “Be sad that I can’t spend time with my girlfriend.”  
Jade looks at him in that way that shows him there’s something going on, and then she says in a casual tone: “You could also come with me.”  
“I could?” he asks.  
Jade shrugs. “Stephanie told me it would be ‘lovely for me to have someone there’” – Beck has to chuckle because of the somehow spot-on and yet ridiculous sounding imitation of the voice of Jade’s stepmother – “and apparently, my grandparents want to meet you anyway. And as the wedding will be pretty big, noone would have a problem if I’d bring you along. If you would want to.”  
He doesn’t know what to say for a moment. He thinks it’s incredible for Jade to even offer him coming with her. She’s pretty private and if she takes him with her, he’ll get to know half of her family or even more as she has told him that her mother’s family is pretty small.  
And he himself actually likes weddings. The thought of dressing up, together with Jade, and going with her to a wedding... it lets their relationship seem so serious which he loves because this is serious to him. He loves this girl.  
“Yeah, sure,” he therefore finally answers and she looks at him in that way as if to make sure if he just says it to make her happy or if he really wants to come with her: “Really?”  
“Really,” he agrees and the next moment, her lips are on his for a deep kiss.

At dinner that day, he tells his parents: “I’m invited to a wedding.”  
His parents look at him surprised. “What wedding?” his mother asks.  
Obviously, they think the only wedding he could be invited to with his 15 years is a wedding within his own family – which they would know about. He also only has been to one wedding before which has been from an older cousin in Canada four years ago.  
“The cousin of Jade’s father is marrying,” he answers and his mother raises her eyebrows: “And you are invited?”  
He isn’t invited in that sense but: “Jade’s allowed to bring me and I want to go.”  
His mother definitely looks like she wants to say no and is just thinking about a good reason to do so. She has never liked Jade. But he will go to this wedding, no matter what they will say, because Jade wants him there.  
“When is it?” his father asks.  
“The Saturday after next,” he answers and they ask a few more questions about where it will be and when it will start until they finally allow it.

Over the next few days, they agree on Beck’s mother bringing him to Jade’s home before the wedding where they will get picked up by Jade’s father and stepmother to get to the wedding. Beck’s parents will pick both of them up from there and will bring Jade home.  
On the Saturday before the wedding, they take Jade’s dress with them and buy a tie and a pocket square for him which match her dress perfectly. He loves it. They will actually go there as a true couple which is amazing.  
They are in his RV after that, lie together on his bed watching TV or not watching at all, when he asks: “So, what will the wedding be like?”  
“Annoying,” Jade instantly answers.  
“Sure,” Beck answers with a chuckle. “But like... For example, with whom are we sharing a table? Or is everyone free to sit whereever?”  
“We’ll be sitting with my dad and Stephanie, my grandparents and another cousin of my dad’s with his wife and two children. They’re a few years older.”  
Beck nods. “Okay.” So, at least he already knows her father and Stephanie. And he will directly meet her grandparents. And some other relatives.  
And he wouldn’t have expected her to say more until he would ask another question, but then she already says: “Originally, instead of that cousin, my aunt, uncle and cousin were supposed to sit with us but my aunt hates me and didn’t want me close to her dear son.”  
Wait, what? Her aunt hates her? And doesn’t want her close to her kid?  
“Why?” he asks confused.  
Jade pushes herself slightly away from him, so they can look each other better, and says with a smirk: “I locked Tyler in a basement a few Thanksgivings back. She freaked out.”  
She looks amused about that – or like she wants to be.  
But he’s more than confused. He can very well imagine her locking someone in a basement. But not without reason. As revenge, sure. But just for fun? Jade isn’t actually cruel.  
“Why did you do it?” he therefore asks.  
Jade shrugs and speaks in that tone he hates so much. That casual tone that’s actually not casual at all, just her trying to do everything to act like she doesn’t care, which also would probably fool almost anyone: “He called me a freak and said that nobody wanted me there and... you know... I mean... whatever but he annoyed me and didn’t stop following me around, so I pushed him into the basement and locked the door. Ironically, everyone only noticed after over half an hour that he was gone when his mother wanted to leave with him. Shows how much everyone wanted him there.”  
Now, she smirks again. Of course. Because she has gotten revenge in that way.  
“What an idiot!” Beck says. He can’t believe her own cousin would talk to her like that. “And your aunt doesn’t like you after that? It wasn’t your fault.” Well, maybe she also didn’t behave right but if her cousin has been awful to her before that...  
Jade shrugs again. “Well, it’s not like she believes me. They all directly freaked out and my dad called the cops.” She rolls her eyes.  
“What? He called the cops on you?” He’s sure he must have misheard. On the other hand... It’s her father they’re talking about now.  
“Yeah,” she answers as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “And nobody wanted to hear my side of the story. But whatever. I did lock him into the basement.”  
She did but still. “Have you ever told them what really happened?”  
“I told my mom because she didn’t stop bugging me afterwards,” Jade says with another eye roll. “She told my dad who questioned it but I think he does believe me. I’m sure he also told my aunt but she definitely doesn’t believe it, the way she acts around me since then. As if her perfect little Tyler could ever be mean to anyone. That he always gets into it whenever he sees me... well... nobody seems to notice that.”  
“I already don’t like him,” he earnestly says because this boy must be an idiot. Is he truly bullying his own cousin? Possibly even knowing that he will forever be the person who the family will believe if she would ever complain? It makes him sick.  
He has to add though: “And his mother.” Because she seems awful as well.  
Jade looks at him for a moment and then there’s a small smile before she kisses him.

He already wears his suit when he gets to Jade’s house that day.  
Jade’s mother opens the door. “You look especially handsome today, Beck,” she says as she closes the door behind him and he has greeted her and Jade’s little brother who’s also in the living room.  
“Thanks,” he answers with a smile.  
Jade’s mother also smiles and now says, showing him the camera in her hand: “I hope you won’t mind me taking a few photos of the two of you.”  
“No, sure,” he answers. He absolutely would love to have photos of this.  
“There she is,” her mother then says and he already sees her too. And how cliché is this? Her coming done the stairs in her gorgeous dress and him waiting at the bottom of the stairs in his suit.  
She rolls her eyes because she obviously deems it as too cliché as well but he can’t help but say “wow” as she gets closer.  
“What?” she instantly says. “Don’t I usually look this good?”  
He has long learned how she goes about this, so he doesn’t feel uncomfortable but smoothly says: “You always look that good but sometimes it still stuns me.”  
He shares a short kiss with her as they finally meet which she returns but she still only gives him a sarcastic “yeah, right” afterwards while other girls would probably swoon at the compliment. Well, she isn’t like any other person he has ever met, and he loves it.  
“Let me take a photo,” her mother now says and Jade might make an “ugh” but they do take photos and she obviously also wants them to look good, the way she promptly poses with him.  
When they’ve done quite a few and are finished, he says: “I want to get a copy of those, yeah?”  
Jade’s mother smiles. “Of course. They’re great. You look very good together.”  
Of course, Beck also has to smile at that. Jade however seems distracted and suddenly says to her brother: “Don’t pull that face. It won’t be fun.”  
Beck turns to Jasper and he does look like he could be jealous of them going out and to a wedding.  
“I bet it will be,” he says and Jade rolls her eyes as she suggests, sounding earnest: “If you want to, you can get my dress and go there for me. I bet noone will notice the difference.”  
Jasper has to grin at that and Beck’s smile gets also wider.  
“Your father is pulling into the driveway,” her mother then says who has looked out of one of the windows.  
“Have a great time,” she wishes them as they start to leave the house.  
“Thank you. We will,” he says because he always has a good time with Jade.  
Jade shakes her head: “We won’t.”  
They leave the house and both get into the back seat of the car. Jade’s father is driving. Stephanie sits in the passenger’s seat.  
“Hello, you two,” Stephanie happily says and Beck answers: “Hi.”  
Neither Jade nor her father say any kind of greeting, though her father gives a curt nod.  
Stephanie turns around in her seat as her husband starts driving again. “You both look really great. It reminds me a little bit of prom.”  
“Ugh,” Jade makes while Beck answers: “Thanks. You look beautiful yourself.”  
“N’aw,” Stephanie answers with a smile. “You’re such a charmer.”  
Apparently he is and shouldn’t be, the way Jade glares at him.  
He leans forward and kisses her shortly which she luckily returns. The rest of the ride is mostly silent.

The celebration of the wedding is truly big. Just the venue alone makes Beck’s jaw almost drop. Apparently, they invited everyone they know. But Jade has already told him that that part of the family likes their big parties which is why she knows them at all because it’s not like she would consider her family actually close.  
Jade’s father checks the seating chart and leads them to their table.  
Many people are already there. The wedding party itself isn’t as they probably still take photos or something.  
Their table is still empty. They don’t have assigned seats at the table and somehow, Beck ends up sitting between Stephanie and Jade while Jade’s father sits to Stephanie’s other side.  
“It’s such a beautiful venue,” Stephanie says as she looks around.  
Jade makes a small annoyed sound, obviously doesn’t think it’s beautiful at all but it’s loud enough with everyone moving inside the hall that Stephanie probably hasn’t heard.  
“It’s quite impressive,” Jade’s father agrees though and they shortly both talk about the decorations and colors with Stephanie always mentioning their own wedding in between.  
Beck sees Jade rolling her eyes every now and then and takes her hand on the table. Their eyes meet and he smiles which she returns at least slightly though she’s annoyed at the whole situation.  
And finally, two people are approaching their table.  
“Good afternoon, everyone,” the older woman says. Everyone answers the greeting before the man turns to Beck: “You must be Jade’s boyfriend.”  
“Yes,” he quickly answers, stands up and extends his hand. “Beck Oliver. Hello.”  
They both shake it as the woman answers: “We’re her grandparents. Very nice to meet you.”  
He smiles as he sits back down while her grandfather sits down next to Jade and her grandmother next to him.  
Her grandmother continues: “Well, Jade hasn’t told us you would be such a handsome young boy.”  
“She hasn’t told us anything at all actually,” her grandfather says, looking pointedly at Jade but not in a mean way at all, almost teasing instead. “I’m glad to see you seem so normal though.”  
Jade cocks one eyebrow. “Yeah, thanks. Because it’s good to see I can date someone normal.”  
“It is,” her gandfather claims. “Though you also look quite normal today. Like the beautiful young woman you are.”  
Jade huffs. “If you would’ve said lady I would’ve left.”  
Her grandfather smirks almost in that way she does so often as he says: “Hell will freeze over before I’ll call you a lady.”  
“Good,” Jade instantly replies.  
That’s when her grandmother interrupts their talk: “Come on now. Behave, both of you. You don’t want to weird the young man out.”  
Well, he thinks this is all a little weird but he rather likes it. Jade and her grandfather actually seem to have a good relationship, as far as Beck can see. The words may sound harsh but he guesses they aren’t meant that way at all and both know it.  
Both grandparents unquestionably have a similiar mimic to their son, also seem a little cold, but smile easier and maybe, they are alright and Jade has at least a few people in her father’s family that are actually like family.  
Before anyone can say anything else, four other people come up to them. An older couple and a younger one.  
Greetings are exchanged and the older man, who could be the cousin of Jade’s father, makes a gesture to the younger woman: “You remember James’ grilfriend Marisa?”  
Everyone at the table – except for Beck – apparently does. And this must mean that James is the son of the older couple. He and his girlfriend must be in their early twenties.  
The older woman is the one noticing Beck first: “Oh, and who are you?”  
The four of them sit down while Jade’s grandmother answers: “He’s Jade’s boyfriend, Beck.”  
The man and his son slightly raise their eyebrows while the woman stiffly says: “Oh, how nice.” As if they don’t appreciate Jade bringing anyone though this James guy brought his girlfriend as well. Well, that’s Jade’s family.

 

The wedding party has arrived and said a few words. Now, they’re all eating their first course.  
The others talk among themselves when Beck leans over and asks Jade silently: “So, where are your cousin and your aunt?”  
Jade doesn’t even have to look, has apparently looked for them before and just cocks her head away from Beck. “Over there.”  
Beck looks to the table next to them, on Jade’s side, and well, there is a woman that can very well be her father’s sister. There is no child sitting at their table and no teenager except one, right next to the woman.  
Beck draws his eyebrows together. “How old is he?”  
“16,” she answers which means that he’s actually even older than them.  
“I would’ve imagined him younger somehow,” he earnestly says and suddenly, he doesn’t think Jade has acted wrong a few Thanksgivings ago. So, he likes taunting his younger cousin and then whines when she pushes him into the basement? Honestly? He somehow imagined him younger, thinking that the boy doesn’t know yet what he’s saying. But this is just stupid.  
“He behaves like he’s two, so don’t worry,” Jade says amused and they share a smile.

 

After eating, everyone watches the happy newlyweds for their first dance, which isn’t on the beat at all. Then, everyone finally starts mixing and dancing and having fun.  
Beck and Jade don’t dance at first, but Beck also doesn’t care.  
He always loves to stand somewhere with Jade, watching other people and noticing what stupid things they are doing or making up stories about them. That’s what they are doing now.  
It’s interesting how she tells him real stories from time to time though. What she has seen some of them doing the last few times she met them, mostly ridiculous things they laugh at together now.  
“Is it okay if I go to the restroom for a sec?” he asks after a while. He doesn’t actually like the thought of leaving Jade alone here. The venue is of course full of people but nobody has come by to greet Jade the whole time. She will just stand alone here while he’s away.  
“I’m not a child,” Jade tells him though, sounding almost annoyed at him even asking.  
Of course, she knows why he’s asking. He claims anyway: “I just thought you might miss me if we’re apart for so long.”  
“Yeah, right,” Jade says and they share a kiss before Beck is gone.  
When he gets back, he already sees from far away that someone’s standing with Jade. Not just someone. Her cousin Tyler.  
She doesn’t even look at him but with cold eyes in the direction of the dance floor while Tyler is turned to her and with his back to Beck.  
He walks up to them even quicker now and hears what Tyler’s saying when he gets close enough: “I mean.. Did you pay him to come here with you? Or did he have some head injury? Noone in their right mind would go out with a freak like you.”  
Beck doesn’t often feel really angry but the anger is boiling up inside of him now, fast and hot. Is this guy for real?  
Without thinking about it, he grabs Tyler’s arm and twists it behind his back as he says: “Then, maybe I’m not in my right mind. Now piss off or I’ll give you a head injury.”  
He pushes Tyler to the side and steps forward to kiss Jade. She returns the short kiss when Tyler already snarls: “So, you’re a freak, too. Well... Now that I take a closer look, I guess I can see it.”  
Beck wants to tell him again to piss off when Jade suddenly takes a step forward, closer to Tyler now, with one of her best glares. “We both know that I’ll get punished like crazy if I ever hurt you but you may loose an ear before anyone in this room will even realize what’s happening.” And out of her purse she pulls a pair of scissors that she threatingly holds in his direction.  
Tyler’s eyes widen ever so slightly but he huffs as if he wouldn’t care before he hurries away.  
Well, of course Jade is able to make him go away. She knows how to handle bullies. She doesn’t actually need him for stuff like this. And he knows that she hates when men pretend women need to protect them or something.  
“I’m sorry,” he therefore says. “I know you can defend yourself.”  
She turns back to him and somehow her face gets a little softer as she shrugs and says: “It’s fine. It actually feels nice to know anyone here wants to defend me.”  
She pulls him into a kiss and he understands that she wouldn’t have sent Tyler running if he wasn’t around. Because noone else cares anyway and what use is it to defend yourself in a situation like this. She just would’ve let him keep telling her awful things until he would’ve been bored himself or it would’ve been too much again and she would have to do something drastic.  
He hates the thought of Jade almost giving up in that sense, letting someone belittle her like that. The great girl who deserves so much better in a cousin.  
Beck wants to go in for another kiss when he hears a voice close to them: “I’m sorry to interrupt but I wondered if I could have a dance with my favorite granddaughter.”  
It’s her grandparents that approach them.  
Jade rolls her eyes. “I’m your only granddaughter.” She turns back with a glint in her eye: “Is it okay if I leave you for a sec? Or will you miss me too much?”  
“I think I will be able to bear it,” he answers with a smile and they share another short kiss before Jade takes her grandfather’s hand that he holds out for her and they step onto the dance floor.  
Which leaves Beck with her grandmother and he thinks it’s a little awkward but well... “Do you want to dance with me?”  
Her grandmother smiles. “Sure.”  
They also move onto the dance floor and Beck is more than glad that he knows how to dance. His parents also do couple dancing and he has spent hours of his childhood watching his father swirl his mother around the living room. Sooner or later he of course asked them to teach him a little bit and they did. Now, he has had dance classes at Hollywood Arts as well but he’s still drawing mostly out of his parents’ lessons. And is glad that he can’t just sway Jade’s grandmother to the sides but actually make real steps and lead her over the floor.  
“You really seem to be a nice young man,” her grandmother says after a while when Beck has just started looking for Jade and her grandfather.  
He looks back to her grandmother. “Thank you.”  
“Treat her right, will you?” she abruptly says and he can’t help but smile: “I’m trying my best.”  
It’s the first time anyone has ever asked him to do so and with her father and everything, he’s glad someone of her family wants to make sure he does treat her right.  
“She hasn’t had it easy,” her grandmother now says and he isn’t sure if he wants her to continue. He knows Jade doesn’t want anyone else to talk about her life, explain her situation as if they know so well. He’s sure she also wouldn’t want her grandmother talking to him about her in that sense.  
But her grandmother continues: “Her parents divorced when she was still so young and her mother has had another man every other week back then. Not to mention that she always has worked around the clock and still does and is barely there for Jade.”  
Somehow, there’s instantly anger growing in Beck, for the second time in less than twenty minutes. He doesn’t know how much Jade’s mother has dated after the divorce but he knows how much she’s working. She does work a lot, has apparently had two jobs for a while. But she also has to provide for two children whose fathers both don’t pay full child support. And she wants to make everything possible for Jade and her little brother. And she’s still there for them.  
Her grandmother luckily doesn’t say any more about her mother, instead: “And our son isn’t the best father. I know we haven’t always been good parents to him as well but times were different and much more difficult back then. But when I look at Jade now, I sometimes wonder how much we actually have done wrong. Back then with our son and which mistakes he repeats. And when Jade was little and we didn’t fight to have her live with us.”  
Have her live with them? On what grounds? Jade may fight a lot with her mother but they are very close at the same time.  
And then that stupid excuse of times having been more difficult for them than for their own son, which is why them being bad parents is more understandable... That’s stupid.  
“Jade’s very special and you have to treat her right. She can’t have another person disappointing her.”  
Well, and at least they can agree on that – and on her father being an awful man.  
“I really love her with all my heart,” he earnestly says and her grandmother smiles as the song ends.  
“You’re a good dancer,” she says. “Now, go dance with your girlfriend.”  
He smiles, thanks her grandmother and then does go to Jade who has also just finished dancing with her grandfather.  
“Yeah, yeah, you can have her back,” her grandfather says, when he notices Beck coming up to them, as if Beck has called him out to hanging on to her for so long. He lets go of Jade, gives her another simle before he walks over to his own wife who has left the dance floor by now.  
A slower song has begun by now and after they’ve started dancing, Beck has to take Jade’s hand in his and ask: “May I have this dance?”  
“Sure,” she answers with this sort of beautiful smile he loves so much.  
So, they start to slowdance, close and warm.  
Beck enjoys the moment, also enjoys the content silence between them, but when they turn and he can see Jade’s grandparents, talking with other people now, but apparently glancing over every now and then with smiles, he can’t help but say: “Your grandparents seem great.”  
Which he hasn’t counted on after knowing her father.  
“They are,” Jade confirms. “They love me.” As if that was already a great thing, as if Jade wasn’t easy to love. She’s more than easy to love for Beck, even when they fight.  
For another moment it’s silent between them, then Jade adds quietly: “They still believe I’m awful.”  
Is that true? After what her grandmother and he have just talked about, he can’t imagine that being true. And though she might not like Beck and her grandmother talking about her, she must know that that happened. And she should know what was said exactly.  
“Your grandmother just told me that you’re very special and that I have to treat you right.”  
Jade isn’t impressed, instead she now breaks apart from Beck a little. While they have danced in a close hug before, she now leans back every so slightly, looking him into his eyes. “Honestly? Ugh. They still believe I’m an awful person.”  
She searches them with her own eyes, before she continues: “They hate my mom though she does everything for me.” Yeah, okay, he has gathered that.  
“They believe as much in my dreams as my dad.” Which means that they don’t believe in them at all.  
“And they also have made promises just like him that they have never kept. They tell me for years they will take me on vacation with them without every making any plans.” It’s not like she needs a vacation, like she would have fun on a vacation with her grandparents, especially at her age, but being promised again and again and the promise never getting fulfilled? He understands her irriation about that.  
“And it’s not like they don’t have the money. They also would have the money to help my dad with child support or, you know, just helping my mom out.” Her mother who always had to work hard to support herself and her two children.  
“But they don’t. And my mother hated leaving me with them because they always were irresponsible. When I visited, they sometimes left me alone in the house for long times though I was like... four or something – and though the whole point of my mother giving me to them was for them to watch me. And my grandfather gave me a hammer when I was nine to play with which, you know, I loved but I understand why my mom freaked out when I used it to destroy my room as much fun as it was.”  
He only briefly tries to imagine the nine year old Jade, whom he knows from photos, with a hammer, enjoying destroying her own things. That sounds so much like her and it doesn’t weird him out at all, instead he wishes the nine year old Beck would’ve had the luck to know that girl.  
But there are more serious matters at hand: Her grandparents who are assholes, just like their son, just like their grandson, Jade’s father and cousin. Of course, they are. Her whole family is messed up and he knows she doesn’t like it when he says it, but it still slips over his lips: “I’m sorry.”  
She doesn’t scold him for it this time, like she often does. Instead, she shrugs, looking back into his eyes. She makes a comment again that sounds so casual, though it isn’t at all. That tone, he hates so much. “They are still better than my mom’s parents, so...”  
Why must she have such a messed up family? She deserves all the good in the world and instead she has been dealing with all of this since she has been born.  
He pulls her close again, in a tight hug while they keep dancing. She lets it happen. He doesn’t need to say anything.

 

His parents will soon come to pick them up. Right now, they are sitting alone at their table, drinking and talking. They are making stories up again, at least at first.  
Then, it gets silent between them once more and they’re just watching the crowd. Until Beck slowly asks: “Do you ever want to get married?”  
Jade hasn’t counted on a question like that, even though they are at a wedding.  
Confused, she looks over to Beck who has his eyes set on the newlyweds. After the meal and their first dance, they haven’t spent much time together, as far as Jade has seen. She would be annoyed in their stead, because it’s their day, a celebration of their love. But what does she care? They have been congratulated seperately a lot, have danced with other people. Now, they are together again though, kissing. With Beck watching them.  
And it’s a serious question by Beck. He can’t guess if Jade would like a wedding some day or not.  
Jade can’t blame him. She thought she’d never marry a year ago. With seeing her mother dating so many idiots, always believing she finally met the one and getting disappointed time after time. Marriage was for suckers, that was what she believed. She might still believe that but it’s possible that she became a sucker too since she has met Beck.  
They are only fifteen, dating for a year now. This thing most likely won’t stand the test of time. They love each other now but that could all change tomorrow. Still... Since she met Beck who’s sickenly romantic and has somehow wormed his way into her heart, she considers it possible that she could get married some day too.  
That’s why she shrugs. “I guess so.”  
His head promptly turns to her, a happy light in his eyes. Is he imagining the both of them getting married? Hopefully not like this.  
She sets him straight: “But not like this. I don’t want any fake people at my wedding.” Thousands of relatives who don’t care about her or her happiness at all but still smile along. Like they do for these newlyweds. “I don’t want to hold my reception in a big hall like this.”  
Beck smiles and they just look at each other for a moment, before she asks, almost offhandly: “What about you?”  
Does he want to get married? She can’t imagine him not wanting that.  
He also promptly answers: “Definitely.”  
He looks to the dance floor again, then back to her. “I think I’d like a really small ceremony, maybe even just me, the bride, out parents... I also don’t want a big reception like this. I don’t want to invite everyone I know. I just want the people who are important for us around us. And the most important point in the evening will be the first dance. Not like they did it here. Me and the bride will be the center of attention but neither of us will care because we’re too absorbed in each other as we easily glide over the dance floor...”  
The first dance today was kind of a joke. The newlyweds can’t dance at all, but most of their guests were talking among themeselves anyway, not really watching. Because nobody here cares about the newlyweds.  
Those two also were barely looking at each other, had too much trouble moving their feet and were looking at those mostly.  
Of course it’s more perfect in Beck’s head. The image of a couple being so into each other that they don’t care about anyone. That they effortlessly pull off their wedding dance with everyone watching. That they are so damn in love and the day goes perfect.  
Maybe, Jade fantasizes about something alike too if she allows herself to, but she has to rolls her eyes. “Ugh. And of course you will ride in a carriage form the ceremony to the reception, she in her white picture perfect dress.”  
She personally would hate a carriage. Some things are just way too cheesy.  
Beck smiles at her. “No, we’ll drive in a really good car and... of course she will be picture perfect but I think the dress doesn’t have to be white. I think black’s just fine.”  
His eyes are so open and earnest...  
Of course, he’s referring to her. She would be the person to wear a black wedding dress. So, he does fantasize about marrying her some day too. It’s not something he generally wants to do, but he sees her in the bride’s place these days, just like she’s imagining it happening at all for her with him.  
It chokes her up a little though this is stupid. God damn, they are only dating for a year now. Still...  
“Yeah, right,” she answers, trying not to smile too much.  
He still sees it and he feels how sweetly she kisses him afterwards. He gets that she’s also considering that possibility. That in a few year’s time, it could be them getting married. Without all the idiots running around at this wedding, also the ones related to her. Possibly her father and grandparents being invited but definitely not her aunt or her cousin or anyone else here.  
As she draws back again, he hears her whisper over the music: “I love you.”


End file.
